Stalking Death
by Onion
Summary: Reuploaded it cause Im stupid and deleted it. What happens when 3 teenages fall into Quatre's place and the insane one breaks free?


Note: I'll only be putting this part of the fic up here, you'll have to find the rest at my webpage: [http://hollidazzel.tripod.com][1]

_Gundam Wing:_  
Stalking Death  
By Dazzle

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The young teenager staired at the television set, giggleing insanly at it. She was exastic, watching her current second favorite anime on the telly. It may seem odd to anyone else if they just happened to walk by, seeing the girl in a blue formal dress watching a cartoon with mecha and explosives... at least odd to anyone who did not know her. This teenager responded to the name Nessa.

_DING DONG_ The front doorbell of her house rang repeatedly.

"YEAH YEAH! HANG ON!" Nessa yelled at the door, impatiently before turning her attention briefly to the tv. "GO GET 'EM DUO!" She chanted before turning off the tv and running out the door, not before saying good bye to her mother. 

"BYE MOM! BE HOME LATER!!" She called and slamed the door, running frantically twords a little blue car. "AHHHH!!! OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!!!!"She jumped into the veical, a bright smile erupting from her face.

"Hey Nessa" A blonde siting in the drivers seat gave a small wave. 

"Hey Delila'!" She pratically shouted.

"AUHG! Nes! Shut up, will ya? I'm trying to sleep!" A girl laying spralled out in the back, yelled.

Nessa grimaced, "Sorry Marian.."

The three drove in silence 'till they reached their high school. All three got out of the car and joined the huge group of students entering the menicing building.

"I dont know why you two dragged me to this place. I hate all these people, and they hate me." Marian was grumbling to Delila, watch Nessa jump off into the crowed. 

"Because, it fun." Delila gave the depressive girl a smile. "Dont 'cha think?"

"Hn." Came the expected response. 

* * *

Sometime later, ince the dance was over, the three girls piled into the blue car agian, and speed down the road. "So, are we spending the night at my place?" Delila looked at her two friends in the reariveiw mirror. Nessa was sleeping on Marian's shoulder, her mouth hanging slightly open. Marian didnt seem to care that much and just gave Nessa a_ look_, before turning to look at Delila.

"Yeah, I guess."

The Delila drove, and drove, and drove until finnally she reached her house. "Everyone out!" She opened her door. Instead of touching the conforting ground, she... she touched... well, nothing. "AAAAAHHHH!!!" And down she fell.

"Delila?? Delila, you out there?" Marian opened her door to step out, and instead of hitting the ground, she too started falling through...er... space.

"Hmm..? Guys? Could you turn it down? I'm trying to sleep here.." Nessa opened one eye and looked around. "Guys?" She poked her head out of the car, and saw the hole Marian and Delila had fallen down. She saw a speck of Marian's green dress before it dissapeared from sight. "HEY GUYS! Why do you get to have all the fun?" SHe jumped out of the car and dived into the hole, after her friends.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Ohmygodohmygod! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??????????" Delila yelled as she flew through...er.. space, her pink dress whipping around her. She frantically pushed down on it, trying to hide herself.

"COOOL!!!! I'm Flying!!" Nessa commented as she sored through the air, doing complicated loops.

"Hn..." was Marian's only response while she sat, lutos style as she fell. 

"WEEE!!!!" Nessa called out, before landing with a "plomp" on a table.

"Owwwwww..." Delila landed right next to Nessa, who, of coarse was grining like a fool.

"Hn."

"Oh Marian, dont be such a spoiled sport!" The brunnet said.

"Ah shut up Nes!"

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"Um.. exscuse me?"

"Hang on" Marian snapped before going back to yelling at Nessa.

"Umm... ok." 

Nessa looked back to see who had spoken, and screached. "OH MY GOD!!! Your.. your not...Are you?"

"Who?" The blonde boy looked at the confusing girl, puzzeled.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE!" 

Marian and the blonde boy shared a puzzeled look, as Delila rubbed her butt.

"Nessa, what are you talking about? Have you been sniffing nail polish again?"

Nessa ignored her, and bounced happily around the room as if it was her birthday.

"Ok... Would you like some tea?"

"Sure.." Delila smiled and sat at a table, dragging Marian with her. "By the way, I... we're sorry for dropping in like that, and for Nessa's strange behavior. I dont know what came over her." She pointed to the girl, who had finally stopped bouncing and was just staring at the blonde. "Umm.. oh, I'm Delila, and this is Marian." She introduced herself and Marian.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both.." He glanced at the other girl, Nessa. "I'm Quatre."

Nessa was poking at the door, debating on weather she should ditch everyone and thier boring conversation. 'Hmm... stay here with blonde psycho, and mean old Marian and Delila...or... go on a scavenger hunt and see what I find.." Nessa grined wickedly. 'SCAVENGER HUNT!'

She pushed open the door, and out she went, in search of something interesting.

_End of Chapter 1_

   [1]: http://hollidazzel.tripod.com



End file.
